Garfield Logan: Beast Boy No More
by Jovan2013
Summary: One-Shot. Garfield Logan (Formerly, Beast Boy) is now finally cured from the green-fever known as Sakuita and The Titans found the missing cure, he want's to know why and how they find a cure to get rid of a powerful and rare disease. Please R&R


**Summary:** Garfield Logan (Formerly, Beast Boy) is now finally cured from the green-fever known as Sakuita and The Titans found the missing cure, he want's to know why and how they find a cure to get rid of a powerful and rare disease that most likely have 90% chance of fatally killing him.

**TITLE: On the Road to Normal**

The blonde-haired boy woke up from his hospital bed tries to recall what happen last night except he remembers that he was having nausea and spitting a lot of blood. He looked at his hand his pigment of his skin is now white but shown to be slightly tan and he grabbed the mirror on his left side of the table and his eyes are now blue his original color of his eyes and he realized that the hero known as Beast Boy the Shapeshifting Titan that can morph into any animal is dead and gone from existence he is now Garfield Logan.

"I'm…N-o-r-mal" Garfield stuttered with amaze he lost his green hue that he has for most of his years as a superhero. Beast Boy came out from his bed and left from the infirmary.

Garfield silently walked to the common room and was shocked that his identity as Beast Boy his which is a faced of unfortunate incidents that resulted in his former hue.

"Friend Beast Boy...I mean Friend you are okay" Starfire rushed and hugged Garfield giving him a big squeeze.

"Star can't breath," Beast Boy said in a struggling tone of voice.

"Sorry my former green-skinned friend" said Starfire blushing and rubbing her neck simultaneously from the embarrassment she gave to Garfield.

Cyborg, Robin and Raven came up later and approach to Garfield and all those three facial expression went from interest, awe and sadness. "Hey my little white-stain how are you?" said Cyborg he was amazed and shock with Garfield's look but his sad expression meaning that his little brother won't be in the team now due to being powerless.

"Beast Boy your blond!?" Robin said and was stunned, he always wanted to be a blonde because they have their innate ability to have women fall in love with them instantly therefore making Garfield a womanizer but he knows that Starfire is the only girl for him.

"Well no duh Bird Brain" Beast Boy replied with a sarcastic tone that made the boy wonder livid but decided not to show it.

"Beast Boy you look…normal" The Dark titan known as Raven spoke.

"Thanks Raven" said Garfield.

"Yo B, you didn't call her Rae like you use to do which resulting her getting annoyed or threatening to send you into another dimension.

"Friends this is the weird yes?" said Starfire

"Yeah it's very strange once he come out from the infirmary room he ended up being a new person and he displayed something that the old Beast Boy didn't show" Robin conjectured.

"Maturity" Raven finished Robin's sentence.

* * *

Garfield was in his room and wants to figure out why he's starting to change he's getting more mature and smart rather than his immature and goofy persona that he always have been. The mask known as 'Beast Boy' is a facade to concealed his true feelings and character to hide his painful memories of his parents' death, kidnapped and forced to become a thief and being treated as a lab experiment.

He realise that his physique looks more defined and a straight jaw he needs to know why he wasn't the way he usually supposed to be so he needs to find some answers so he went to the four people that he trusted one by one...The Teen Titans.

Garfield was walking down to the common room and his smell picked up a scent and it was from Starfire's cooking. He thanked god he didn't have his animal-like senses or it would of been to powerful for him to overcome and cause him to be knocked out from the effects of the alien's unusual cooking. "Friend how are you doing?" said the alien.

"Oh not too bad Star, call me Gar" responded Gar with a smile on his face.

Starfire giggled. "Yes, Friend Gar you look most handsome today" The alien blushed in front of the blonde-haired adolescent and quickly went back to her cooking.

Gar notice the Tamaranean's blush_ "Woah! Did I see a blush around her face?"_ Gar mentally spoke as he never saw the alien's natural orange face turned red. Starfire was humming trying not to look at Gar's indistinguishable look. _Starfire is in a relationship with Robin so she can't be in love with me?_

"Star what happened while I was asleep?" said Gar. Starfire just stopped cooking and turns to face Gar and his expression shows that he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh dear friend, I do not know what you speak of" said Starfire trying to play a clueless tone of voice. Gar as Beast Boy has always shown to be a goofball and this time he is not a fool because he does not need his animal hearing or smell to detect the alien's heartbeat that she's lying to him.

"Ok Star spill the beans" answered Gar.

"Excuse me?' responded Star, her terminology of understanding English has not proven yet so the former changeling's quote confuse her.

"Nevermind" replied Gar. "Star how did I turn back the way I was?" he was looking at his forearm and Starfire decided to tell Gar once and for all.

"Friend Gar, you did not feel well for the past couple of weeks" said Star in a sad tone of voice.

"What?, but over the past weeks I felt fine" replied Gar.

Starfire sigh. "No Friend, you were diagnosed with a condition that made you forget so much that it clouded your memories and you were puking blood and feeling tired before and after our battle so we took you into the infirmary to check what's wrong with you and Cyborg founded a disease inside your body".

"Sakutia" Gar muttered to himself. Garfield remembers the bite from the mysterious but malicious green-haired monkey that turns him into a freak, he was only five years old went he got the disease and all he felt after from the bite was pure agony, the deadly plague went to his body and it causes him sickness that he thought he will never survive from but thanks to his parents Mark and Marie Logan two of the greatest and well-known biologists in the science community cure him from the deadly effects of Sakuita by using an untested serum on him. This serum has the unintended effect of turning his skin green and hair dark green and granting him the ability to metamorph into any animal of his choice. His parents later died in a boating accident, which, to this day, Garfield believes he could have prevented some how.

"Gar are you the alright?" said Starfire lacing her orange-skinned hands on Gar's shoulder.

"Oh...Nothing" Gar hesitantly responded to the extra-terrestial. Gar slowly turned away from the alien and shed a small tear from one of his sad memories that subsequently force him to create a mask from his melancholic past.

Before he was the well-know hero as Beast Boy he suffered a lot of tragedy. He has to dealt with punishment and abuse in his life, he remembers all of it in his entire life.

The first memory started where he got his powers from the green monkey, he subconsciously transform into a mongoose and bit the snake head off and tasting the dead snake's blood and flesh was horrible to him but taste a little bit good but It took him hours to return to his human form. He was only five years old where he had green pigmentation, elf like ears and fangs he felt like a freak but his parents love him which he s very grateful because no matter what he looks like, he was always their son. But the tragedy hits where his parents died in a boating accident, an incident which he still feels could had prevented he could of change into a dinosaur or teradayctl but he was so young and so inexperience that his mother ask him to transform into a bird and fly, he remembers that it was a Corvus that he change into by looking a book which is filled with animals in the animal kingdom. His parents developed a cure which could possibly cure him but it was gone and they couldn't find it so he's stuck as the green elf forever until someone finds a new cure to get rid of the virus inside of him.

After the death of his parents, Gar was raised by King Tawaba, a friend of the Logans and chief of the local tribe. Mobu, the tribe's witch doctor, had hated the Logans so much that he arranged for two Americans to kill Gar in exchange for Mobu revealing the whereabouts of a temple containing fabulous treasure, Mobu hated thee Logans cause he said that they are 'people of science' while he prefers occultism, and every time he cured someone they get even more sick or they died until the Logans come and cured their illness by using their great minds.

The temple collapsed and killed Mobu, but the two American looters rescued Gar and brought him back to the U.S. in order to force him to commit crimes for them. The two men eventually killed each other, and the courts set out to appoint a legal guardian for Gar. When he was with the two americans named Maddox and Colter, he was forced to steal valuable jewels, money, weapons and food. Gar was an expert in thievery with his small animal form that he could probably beat Red X in terms of looking for number one, whatever X is looking for. The two criminals only gave Gar limited food while they were filled with greed and gluttony, they bring him to various countries such as Italy, Spain and France to steal paintings and artefacts and it was horrible for him and he stayed with those bastards for two years until the two criminals were filled with even more greed that Colter would take the jewerllies, food and money while Maddox gets small amount of it. The two were fighting until Colter accidentally broke the kitchen and water was coming out from the sink and went onto the ground and Maddox was using an electrified stick to Colter on the ground and didn't notice that the water as spreading on the floor and it electrified them both and ended up being dead. BB was scared that he saw four people died in front of his eyes but he was happy that Maddox and Colter are gone for good.

It was decided that Gar's guardian would be Nicholas Galtry, an evil man who was the attorney for the Logan estate and worst of all he was his Uncle, the half brother of Mark Logan. While the young Logan was missing in Africa, Galtry had embezzled funds from Gar's inheritance. When Gar was found, Galtry plotted to kill the boy and have all the wealth for himself. He stayed in the basement for three years and was only giving limited food but the difference between the two deceased thieves and Galtry that he uses physical force on the young Gar, he physically and psychologically brutalize him until Galtry founded out that Gar healed most of his wounds but some scars are still left in his shoulders, back and chest so he taken him to S.T.A.R Labs to be experimented on and see how his DNA ticked and test him in terms of strength, speed and endurance. One of his worst memories that he was in a Circus show and was transforming into small creatures and some audience were laughing but he didn't know if it was by applause or laughing at him after his show was done he heard a loud yell, he saw two acrobats on the ground with a pile of blood and a boy who was wearing a green acrobat suit with a red robin design on the front who looked a year older than him was shedding tears, he knows what is liked to lost the ones he loves.

Galtry, like Mark is a geneticist who went to Oxford and get his PhD but Mark not only got his degree but won numerous awards and even a Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine, and fall in love with Marie Green who also won awards in Medicine also they develop a strong relationship in terms of Science and for each other, Mark's friends Silas Stone and Ray palmer won awards in terms of physics cause of their great minds for robotics and weaponries which made Nicholas angry cause he is the only who never awarded with any prize, later on Logan and Green use their scientific knowledge to developed a cure to save pandas, develop a medicine which counteract deadly viruses and they become not only rich but 'richy rich rich' like Rajesh Koothrapali in Big Bang Theory. Years later, they watch the news of a virus inside animals in Africa and they proceed to travel to Upper Laumba to find a way to counteract the foreign virus slowly spreading around until their unfortunate death but before they went to Africa they inherited Gar amount of wealth which Nicholas wouldn't mind for taking it him selves. It was an awful life for the green changeling staying in Galtry's house for severe beatings and getting needles poked to his skin and his organs taking out and being put back together until it is slowly reattaching by his animalistic regenerating ability by S.T.A.R Labs.

The Doom Patrol infiltrated STAR Labs and founded Galtry inside S.T.A.R Labs and the doctor who were experimenting him, they took Galtry to court and now The Doom Patrol legally takes the 11-year old Gar. When he first arrive to their home/headquarters it was located in Midway City, he really like it there he loved his new adopted family they were training him to be a hero, his adopted mother Rita was catering him making sure he has plenty enough food but Gar doesn't want any meat cause he think it cannabilism if he eats meat so he has vegetarian food instead, Larry and Cliff were his big brothers/uncles making sure that he's okay and Mento was a little bit strict and always serious about almost everything but deep down inside he's a loving and caring father. He was with the team for three years, it gave him a lot of experience of fighting various criminals and learning different culture cause they usually leave USA to other countries cause the Brotherhood of Evil are always in Europe or sometimes Asia, he remembers that the BOE was in Africa and Beast Boy (who got his Codename on his first mission) he felt shocked and still which made the BOE got away, Mento was furious with Beast Boy and forced him to do 50 push ups in front of team which he obeyed. Everytime Beast Boy messed up Mento went vicious on the young meta but Elasti-Girl forced him to calm down but the last time they met ever again and never met until three years later when he's currently was with the Titans was when he saved his team from a black hole but it made the BOE escaped once again until Mento pushed BB further that made him quit the team and walked out on his own until he find Robin (former sidekick of Batman) fighting an alien powerhouse in Jump City and he thought maybe he could help him and then they were a duo for a short while until a third man wearing a hoodie saved them from a flying bus, which made him and BB best friend then lastly a dark enigma emerges from the shadow and the five misfits were facing alien invaders which they ultimately became a team, known as The Teen Titans, defenders of Jump City.

It was the best memories as BB in his life, until The Beast Incident where the three titans attacked him and tied him into a chair thinking that he hurt Raven, sure her and BB always argue but they would never hurt eachother (well maybe Raven) or came close to killing. BB looked at Raven's unconscious body floating and there were scratches and small amount of bloodstains in her skin, BB was almost about to cry but he didn't cause he going to find the culprit who hurt her and he subconsciously transform into The Beast, a near-unstoppable leviathan of intense fury and pummelled the grey-furred beast which was appeared to be Adonis who was also affected by the chemicals. BB felt that The Beast was inside of him and a part of him, and it scares him but Raven came up and said if it weren't for that beast within him she wouldn't be here right now so they had a warm moment.

The Brotherhood of Evil Incident, shows him the level of responsibility and him as a leader he grouped a team of other superpowered teenagers he founded where the BOE's secret hideout which was in Paris so they infiltrated their hideout and BB use his grey belt and touch the centre button of his belt which also act as a safety measure incase their communicator was broken which signalled Cyborg, Starfire and Raven which all three bring out their team to combat the villainous team. BB was thanked by many members of his team, The Teen Titans and honorary titans even Robin thanked him and praise his strategic thinking and he didn't know he had it in him which Bb felt Robin is a little bit prideful but take his comments anyways.

Lastly, was in Trouble in Tokyo it has some good and bad moments where he was getting chase around Tokyo by hot japanese girls and fighting anime-like monsters which he's a fan of Anime and Manga. The bad moments was when he was with Raven and he didn't know why he was insulting him, his Hawaiian shirt was ruined but Raven came up to his face and said "Your skin is green, you have fangs and your ears are pointed, you are really worried about the shirt?". BB was hurt but he went along with it until the ceremony where he was smacked in the back of the head hard by the half-demon and it was broadcasting live around the world, Only Rita out of the doom patrol shows hatred of the Half-Demon. BB was slowly distancing from his love for Raven because of the physical and mental abuse, it also happens again while they were in missions or inside the Tower, he no longer loves her and he felt that they wouldn't be more than just teammates and he tries so hard to be her friend but it's like they never had something special but Raven has great friendship with the other three, Raven develop a strong bond with Cyborg in terms of his stolen car and discussing about their fear of loosing their humanity then Raven sometimes helps Cyborg with the garage by customizing the T-Car so Cyborg has Robin and Raven in the garage with him, her relationship with Starfire was when they were in each others bodies and control their powers with different use for their emotions to make their powers work and started meditating together or going to the 'mall of shopping' but her biggest relationship was when she was with Robin cause he saved her from the fiery pits of hell and he felt he should of been the one to rescue her then he taught her about hope which Raven got her powers back and she looks like a goddess with her long purple hair and white dress she hugged Robin and giving her way of a 'thank you' which made BB a little bit jealous but when he hugged her she ask him to quit it and emit a small shock to the shapeshifter, she then later on honing her martial arts abilities with the boy wonder and BB was hiding in the gym closet as a fly and he saw Raven was about to aim Robin with a kick as well as Robin but they felt on top of eachother which made both a little bit blush then Raven healed Robin and herself, BB never notices but Raven already knew Robin was with Starfire but Raven has a small crush on Robin just like she has with Aqualad.

* * *

The long flashback of his life was now over, Garfield left his room and went to the common room and then Cyborg came out of nowhere and said to Gar is he alright but he responded with a small nod.

"Beast Boy" said Robin.

"Yes, Robin" said Gar, facing his head to the leader of the Titans. Robin was rubbing the back of his head nervously and Gar pulled his left eyebrown up to see is there something wrong with him.

"Is there something wrong" said Gar, waiting for the masked boy wonder.

"I'm afraid we come to conclusion that-" said Robin but was interrupted by his alien girlfriend.

"No Boyfriend Robin, don't say it!" said Star with small tears in her eyes. Robin doesn't like when he saw Star cried, it hurts him but he has to say it but was interrupted by another teammate.

"You can't be a titan anymore" finished Raven with an emotionless tone of voice.

"What!?" shouted Gar. "Why!?" shouted Gar again.

"It is for your own good Garfield" Raven responded.

"Ha*giggles*Garfield" Cyborg snicker and Gar along with The Titan was looking at the robotically enhanced titan. "Sorry" Cyborg apologizes.

"You don't have your powers anymore and we are afraid that you might get hurt" Robin stated.

"You don't have any powers" BB said.

"I know I don't have any powers but I was trained to fight criminal masterminds, aliens and gadgets by my former mentor. Also I have more skills in areas than you" said Robin, he realize that he said something which would hurt Gar by saying that he's more skilful than him also he didn't remember that he was saved by Gar from the BOE with strategy.

Gar was getting angry and Robin could tell he made a mistake but was stopped by Raven with a look to both Gar and Robin, Star glared at his boyfriend for his arrogance and he sighed in defeat. "How about we set a going away party for Gar" Cyborg interrupted wanting the tension to stop.

"A party how delightful, I'm going to bring my homemade Tamaranian dishes do you know where the slugs, sea water and cow's grabnaks are?" said Starfire, who was preparing her food with a sharp knife, bowl and numerous kitchen essentials.

"NOOO!" the four shouted.

"Just the kidding, friends" Starfire joked and the five laughed together.

"When the party starts?" said Robin

"Today, at 8:00!" said Cyborg loudly.

"Cool, I'm going to miss this place" Gar quietly said. He was looking around the room and it will be his final day as a titan.

* * *

The party was on and a lot of members from Titan East, North and South are invited as well as the honoraries. They were playing various songs, drinks (some are alcohol and some are non-alcholic like fizzy drinks and juice) and most Titans have some alcohol since they are now 18 but Gar still drinks non-alcohol drinks cause he remembers Cyborg's birthday party where Robin and Star were drunk at the time only he and Raven were the ones didn't drink he had his chance to talk to her but Raven ask him to Go away. So now he decided not to bother Raven and focus spending time in the party.

All of the members were not wearing their superhero attire but their regular clothes which they were thankful cause it's like they were wearing it forever. Gar saw Star wearing a purple leather dress where Robin wearing a striped Ralph Lauren polo shirt which shows white and blue stripes looking at his girlfriend and seeing her nice frame and proceed to dance with her and Gar saw everyone in his party mostly wearing short-sleeved shirts, branded jumpers, jeans, shorts, dresses and leather jackets. Argent was wearing a red dress with a gothic flower and dancing with Hotspot who was wearing a sleeveless red hoodie and black jeans, Jinx was wearing a purple dress who got her dress from Primark where Kid Flash (wearing a short sleeve shirt with monochrome print and a cap) and they were in London chasing Mad Mod, basically all of the Titans girl were wearing dresses which match their signature colours as well as the boys.

The people were having a great time, Robin approaches to Gar. "Look Gar, I'm very sorry what I said" said Robin without his leader tone but shows Dick Grayson the friend.

"Thanks dude, and look after Star for me or your dealing with me" said BB with a smile. Robin smiled back to the blonde-haired teen and the boy wonder carried on dancing.

Cyborg came up to Gar. "Geez, I wonder where Raven is?" said Cyborg. "She's not much of a party person anyways so she's either in the Jump City Library or in the cafe" Gar responded.

"It will be nice, if she joined the party" said Cyborg. "Yep" Gar responded and both were drinking their drinks.

It was 12:30 past, the party was finished and everyone went home thirty minutes ago and all say their farewells to Gar and hope he did something new with his new life, BB said to the Titans that he's going to college and study Computer Games Designing which he really wanted to do if his carer as a hero ever ended. In his free time as a hero, he create small games and publish them on the internet and received more than a thousand likes and a lot of download by many users worldwide. It was a game he created and it is called "The Remote" where you as the player have a remote where you can send 2D Digital Images from TV and internet to fight a villain who also has a magical controller.

* * *

Gar woken up, his bags were packed and he's ready to go College and he already got a place near campus so he said each goodbye to his teammates and he bought a gift for them. Gar got Cyborg three voucher at the Super Meat restaurant and as well new gears to upgrade the car, Starfire has a golden necklace and a big cookbook so she know how to cook earth food she happily enjoyed her gift and he got Robin a new staff which has numerous functions: It can switch into escrima sticks which enables to shoot lightning and a chip for his R-Cycle to have an A.I. setting. He can't find Raven, so he left his gifts next to her door but she appeared in front of him where her door opened.

"Hey Raven" said Garfield.

"Hey..Garfield" Raven responded.

"I got you something before I go" Gar responded to the half-demon.

"Your sounding mature right now Gar...what happened to the real you?" Raven said and little bit smirked.

Beast Boy didn't laugh. "I don't know" said Garfield in a sorrow voice which Raven heard.

"Is there something wrong?" Raven was concerned about him. Raven thanked Azar herself that she was wearing her blue hood because Gar looks very handsome with his blonde hair, blue eyes, slight tan skin and slender muscular build it's like the medicine pretty much cure him to back where he was 5 who mature into a young adult.

"Nothing, I mean we never share a bond" said Gar.

"What?" Raven said and she was shocked that they never had a bond.

"You and Starfire had a bond during the puppet king Incident, where you two have to learn how to use each other powers and then you and her sometimes meditate together or go to shopping" said Gar. When Raven is bored inside the tower, Star persuade her to go to the 'mall of shopping'.

"Yes, we had a good bond-" Raven was interrupted.

"Then there is Cyborg, you two are little bit similar in terms of humanity and the opposite when it comes to your specific fields such as Cyborg in science and you in Magic then you help Cyborg retrieved his Car back and when your not reading you sometimes help him in the garage working on new gears for him and he made you your very own R-Cycle" said Beast Boy. Beast Boy was upset that Cyborg and Raven had a good time in the garage more than him, Cyborg build a R-Cycle for Raven and It is purple version of Robin's R-Cycle but with a raven insignia rather than a 'R' insignia.

"Ok, Gar I know I had bonds with Star and Cyborg but-" said Raven but was interrupted again.

"Lastly is Robin, you healed him from his Slade problem and he saved you in the fiery pits of hell then you start talking to each other more often, you teach him to be spirtual cause it suits him for his martial art background every time he has a hissy fit also he teaches martial arts to you so incase your powers don't work and I saw how you two landed on each other" said Gar with a sorrow tone of voice.

"Gar, I have many bonds with my friends but I do have a bond with you!" Raven partially shouted. She started to get irritated to the former blonde-haired titan.

"Named one!?" Gar shouted back.

"Well let see..um" Raven responded. Raven tries to remember did they had a bond she remembers The Beast Incident but that was just a warm moment while the other shows real empathy with Star when she was in her body, Robin with Slade and how he and her received horrible memories from this masked man and Cyborg in terms of humanity but not with Gar.

"You can't remember, can't you" said Gar. Gar showed a sorrow manner and it hurts him.

Raven realize that her relationship with BB was nothing but pure annoyance and bullying to each other but her bullying him made him broken inside. She insults his intelligence and embarrasses him, hurt him with her powers and once roundhouse kick him in the face and psychologically cuss him about his looks in Tokyo. She made him felt nothing to contribute in the team, Robin was the brash but confident leader who was trained by Batman and is a genius in terms of strategy and tactics he could use his skills to help his teammates to make them to improve their physique and battle strategy, Starfire is like an Amazonian with a cheerleader personality which suits well within the team and was gifted with superhuman strength, flight and solar energies she's also smart in terms of Mathematics which beats the top mathematicians on Earth cause Tamaranian's IQ are above 200, Cyborg's IQ is 230 thanks to his cybernetics and he is also a living supercomputer cause he's knowledgeable in the fields of Science (Chemistry, Physics and Biology) and has a great personality also Raven the stoic teen of the group is probably one of the most powerful beings on Earth and not also she's smart in terms of Inter-dimensions and Magic but she is the comedian of the team because of her sarcastic quips that made Cyborg want to have her the funniest member of the team which saddened Beast Boy but what about BB he's just there in the group, he just transform into animals where most of the villains around the world could pretty much beat him and his jokes are terrible and he know they are terrible, the only place he got in the group is as the team's pet to track enemies and the butt of the jokes.**  
**

"Gar I'm so sorr-" said Raven in a sad tone of voice. Gar handed her gifts before he goes and walked away outside her room, Raven opened the first gifts and it was a collection of Harry potter books and the second gift she opened was an antique mirror, she wondered why she got a hand mirror when she already got one but this mirror was rich and beautiful, there was a note next to it and Raven read the text: "Raven, from my moment I first started seeing you It's like I want to talk to you, touch you and smell you (sorry sound creepy), I was shocked when you said you are not beautiful cause your the most beautiful girl I ever seen and I felt a connection between us that we could have a bond or maybe more but you always push me aside then I came back until I realize that you don't want to be near me or with me so I gave you this gift to show how beautiful you are". A tear shed from her beautiful eye, she wants to find Gar and kiss him she was filled with emotions that Happy was doing cartwheels, Timid was crying with joy, Brave putting her fist up in the air, Lazy got up and breakdance on the floor and Knowledge telepathically talked to her _"What are you waiting for, go find him"_.

Raven was running down the hall trying to find him but he was not anywhere in the tower, she don't understand he was only there three minutes ago.

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg was outside and coming back to the tower. Raven went up to them and tell them where Gar is, "Where's Gar?" Raven demanded.

"He left Rae" said Cyborg.

"Huh" Raven replied.

"Friend Raven, Gar's gone and not coming back" Starfire sadly said.

"But-But-I-J-u-s-t saw h-i-m?" Raven was stuttering.

"He was picked up by The Doom Patrol" said Cyborg.

"He couldn't be gone already?" Raven responded.

"It was a teleporter that they made where the BOE left their technology after they had been captured, they use these to capture us during the BOE Incident where most of us were frozen" said Robin.

Raven sighed in defeat she never had a chance that she loved him but there is a secret that she don't want to tell Gar and the three titans knew about this.

"I'm surprised he didn't know how he told us he was cured" said Cyborg.

"Friend Cyborg is right we don't want to hurt our friend Garfield" Starfire agreed.

"It's better this way cause we don't want to hurt him" Robin also agreed.

"Yeah, I guess your right but If he comes back to meet with us and we explain the truth to him he may not forgive us" Raven sadly agreed. If BB founded out he would be devastated so it's best not to tell him. The Titans went to their own rooms, Raven was in her room and went under her bed and grabbed a picture and it shows The Titans smiling, Robin was holding Starfire and both show big grins, Cyborg has the biggest grin of the five then a smiling Beast Boy was next to Raven who show a small smirk.

* * *

**_One Week Earlier_**

_Beast Boy was moving uncontrollably and was vomiting, BB wants to help the team but Robin ordered him to stay in the Infirmary. From the first four days each Titans took care of him, Starfire on Monday where she was feeding him her warm Tamaranian soup which contains toxic chemicals, Cyborg who gave him a warm blanket and a hot vegetarian meal, Robin on Wednesday as much he doesn't want to but he is still part of the team and BB is his friend and finally was Raven on Thursday who was just reading a book while BB was talking to her which irritates her._

_Raven was with BB, until the green titan's body start moving at rapid speeds and his eyes were swollen. The Empath was worried about his teammate and she don't know why he felt so sick, she remembers that after Tokyo they start mentioning their backstory and Beast Boy's Illness could be the reason why he's so sick. Raven demanded Beast Boy when did he caught the disease. "In Africa" said Beast Boy._

_"But where!?" said Raven. Raven wishes Beast Boy goes into more detail cause she wants to save his life._

_"In Upper Laumba" Beast Boy slowly said. The Illness was too strong for him to handle, Raven needs the date of how he first obtained it._

_"When did you first caught the disease?" Raven asked._

_"I was five years old" BB responded._

_"Ok" Raven replied._

_The Three Titans came back to the tower after defeating The Hive in a short battle. The Three were sad that BB's Illness was getting worser and worser._

_"Oh, I hope we could save Friend Beast Boy" Starfire hoped. The Tamaranian cried on Robin's shoulder and it made him sad too but he didn't cried, Cyborg was scaed that his little brother is dying and so is Raven._

_"There is one way to save him" said Raven._

_"then what Raven?" Robin responded with an almost sad tone._

_"We need to get the antidote" Raven stated._

_"How could we, it was lost thirteen years ago!?" Cyborg yelled._

_"I could go back in time and grabbed the antidote" said Raven._

_"Gar, did say that his parents did developed a cure but it was gone which means your going back in time to get the antidote which could result their parents death?" said Robin. His detective skills give him some little of knowledge about time travelling but not to the degree of Cyborg, Star and Raven whom all travelled in time where Cyborg was in a year where Vandal Savage was probably the only villain alive back then and now, Star was by Warp's tech and Raven has done some time travelling with her powers._

_"Either way yes, but It is the only way to save him" said Raven._

_"Then do it, save Friend Beast Boy" said Star in a sad voice._

_"It's the only way" said Cyborg._

_Raven left the infirmary to get her spell book and came back to the infirmary and set up a spell. She uses her dark magical powers to use it as a laser and create a pentagram she was crossing her legs on the centre of the pentagram and quote "When this pentagram is erased let the caster be able to travel thru time and space". Raven disappeared in front of the titans._

_Thirteen Years Ago in Upper Laumba_

_Raven was transported in Upper Laumba and saw a young Gar getting bitten by a green monkey then saw him getting injected by a syringe to counteract the virus and she senses the young boy's agony and it was too much for her so she waved her hand to see the next event where Gar's skin turned green and has pointy ears and teeth she thinks he looked rather cute and thanked Azar she made herself invisible, she waved her hands which she saw a green mongoose bite a black mamba and she waved her hands for the last time where she saw his parents creating an antidote which was fully complete which Raven taken, Mark wanted Gar to stay inside the house cause he found the cure but Gar wanted to go outside and go on the boat, Mark was looking for the antidote and he couldn't find it he shrugged and said "This disease change Garfield from a normal boy to a carefree clown but he is still my son must be the reason why it changes him" he doesn't know where the antidote is "I could make another one, come on Gar let's go on the boat" then Raven watched the Logans and something went wrong with their boat and they were close to the edge of the waterfall and his mother told him to morph into a bird and fly which leads to Mark and Marie's death and a sobbing Gar on his knees cried._

_Raven use her spell to travel back to the present, but this spell also shows fast events of the subject's life before heading to the present which she saw Gar taken by two thieves, his abusive uncle, STAR Labs, Mento of the Doom Patrol, Cyborg's yelling when he accidentally destroy the T-Car engine but he was only trying to help, Starfire blanking him when her face was covered in mud, Robin during the Beast Incident and worst of all where she saw was numerous events of her hurting BB and all he tries to do was make her laugh and be her friend but she constantly cuss him which made Raven herself shed a tear of how their bond was broken and shows no connection at all._

_She returned to the present and gave the antidote to Cyborg, he grabbed BB arm and injected him where the antidote spread inside his body killing the viruses. The Team agreed to let Beast Boy rest and all went to the Common Room and discussed his status as a Titan. Raven talked about how she saw BB's traumatic events by projecting a landscape of BB's fearful memories which causes The Titans not to have Beast Boy as a Titan no more because Star was crying more and she don't want to see her friend getting tortured, Cyborg was showing tears in his only human eye and agreed with Star and Robin while he was wearing a mask shows small tears, Robin knows that he and BB never had a great relationship but he felt that it was his fault that they never get to explore eachother and Raven has a broken look of what she did to Beast Boy, all four of them agreed to take BB out of the titans cause they don't want him to see him get hurt again and deserves a happy life without thirteen years of suffering._

* * *

Raven was looking at the mirror inside her room hoping some day she would meet Gar again, she wishes that she was normal too or turn into her 'White Raven' form permanently to be with him and admit her feelings but she knows It would take years or a decade to reach up to that stage so when the time comes she would be ready for him. She wants him to forget about the events when they were teenagers and start over as young adults, having their first kiss, go to the movies, a date, get married and kids but she have to wait for a long time.


End file.
